The Missing Piece
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "I need you to bring me back. I'm not ready to be gone, i've barely lived if you think about it, but most of all, i've finally gotten our family to care about me and I can't lose that."—Kol has been gone for sixteen years and the Mikaelson's are still grieving him. But Hope finds out that she may be the key to changing that.
1. Chapter 1—We Never Let Go

**A/N I had a rough dream about this, and I could not get it out of my head. The spells I didn't dream about of course, they are just research I did about the show while some words I added in and some I made up as I went along. Sorry if the translations are bad or really wrong. I've never done anything like this before, and I tried really hard to make it somewhat enjoyable. **

**For the first time, I've gained some amount of respect for Davina. Not to offend those who like her, i've never been fond of her but when Kol died, I felt really bad for her, especially during the last few scenes, the acting was really good. I hope she doesn't wreck the small amount of respect by daggering Klaus because he needs to be there for Hope. Again, I don't mean to offend those who like her. Kol's death was horrible, I broke down when he died again but I hope he returns.**

**I don't know how long this will be, it might be a three part thing, i don't know. Like in all my Hope-centered stories, she is all three, a hybrid-witch. Anyway, if you like it please review, if you don't, please don't hate on me because I worked hard on this.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece**

**.**

**.**

"_**All my life, all I ever wanted was for you lot to care about me."**_

— **Kol Mikaelson to his family**

**.**

**.**

**It happened every year.**

On the 17th February, there would be an entire change of atmosphere in the Mikaelson household.

Her father would disappear into his study and paint for hours on end. Elijah would bury his head in an ancient book until during the night. Rebekah would lock herself in her bedroom, not to be seen until the next day. Davina would stand out on the balcony and look at the stars for some reason until they disappeared before she slept for a long while. Hope and her mother would stay far away from them, knowing that they needed to be alone. The usual somewhat bickering/casual tone of the household would turn to one of quietness while they silently remembered the missing Mikaelson member. Kol. His egotistical, never without a smirk, smart mouthed baby brother was what her father called him as he told her stories about her uncle on the days coming up to the seventeenth, a small fond smile on his lips. He rarely called Kol by his name, and when he did, Hope saw his eyes darken.

Rebekah told her stories abut when they were children. How a boy liked to pull on her hair and one day he came running into the village, covered in mud. Even as a vampire, despite their differences, Kol, in his own way, always got revenge for Rebekah whenever someone hurt her.

Klaus showed her a worn out picture of Kol and himself taken in the early 1900s. They were standing on the staircase, obviously showing off to their guests, each holding a glass of champagne, Klaus' arm was around Kol's shoulders, a rare bonding moment between the brothers as they smirked into the camera. That was the first time Hope had seen her and the first time she realized that she had inherited his smirk.

Elijah, with a faint smile, told Hope about the time his youngest brother's first steps. It was towards Elijah himself. Mikael was always concerned about his image in the village and would always get mad at them, as if it were their fault that his sons weren't as advanced as the other boys in the village. One day when Mikael started yelling at Klaus for some unknown reason, Kol, who had been sitting near Finn's legs in the grass suddenly stood up on shaky feet. Though Finn had balanced him, his eldest brother wasn't what he wanted, he didn't feel safe with Finn. Tears were streaming down his face at the sound of Mikael's voice, and he stumbled over to his elder brother who was helping his mother just a meter away. Elijah caught him just as he fell over, and that was the first time he walked. After that, Kol always stuck with Elijah when Mikael started yelling, whenever he felt unsure about something until they turned. But even then, he always secretly looked to Elijah for guidance, they all did. Unbeknownst to Elijah, until the day his youngest brother died, he was Kol's hero.

Even though they loved him, and, despite what he thought, considered him apart of the family, they all just didn't realize what he meant to them, _truly meant to them_ until they lost him...for the second time.

"How are they?"

Hope sighed, shaking her head, looking up at the ceiling as she walked into the main room."Same as every year. Daddy's painting. Elijah's reading. Rebekah's locked herself away and Davina...Davina is watching the stars again."

"It's weird. I keep thinking that maybe this year, maybe they will be all right. But...they just slip into what they were doing the night he died. Like...like watching the part of the movie you hate, but still a part of you prays that the girl won't go down stairs to the basement, that she'll run outside but she does it anyway. Y'know?'

Hope nodded at her mother, finally slumping down onto the couch, legs resting on the older hybrid's lap. She hated this time of year. She felt powerless. She couldn't stop Rebekah's tears, Elijah's silence or her father closing himself off for the day. Hope could do nothing but be there, and it sucked. She had never met her uncle, but knew of him. From what she'd heard from others, he had saved her life from Finn when he came to get her after finding out that she was still alive. Klaus told her that he was planning for her to meet her uncle but Kol died before she had the chance to. Hope smiled sadly at the memory of her father telling her of that time, how he had finally connected with Kol only to have him ripped from the family a few days afterwards. She looked up at the ceiling again, hearing her father's angry sharp brushing on the canvas, Elijah's page turning and Rebekah's soft sniffles every few moments while Davina remained silent.

She sighed once more, tucking her long brown hair behind her ear as she stared at her mother."I'd give anything to take at least one of their places right now, but at the same time, i'm thankful that I can't. I don't know if I could handle it. They've lost apart of them, and who know's when they are going to at least get through the day without being like this?"

"I know, baby girl. We can't do anything, like you said. We can't do anything but just be here. Be here and let them know that we're not going anywhere."

Hope moved, curling into her mother's side, feeling a little better when the older brunette's fingers combed through her hair."Davina's been out there since the sun set and the stars came out. No doubt she'll be there all night and again, i'll have to carry her in and she'll sleep all tomorrow. What did happen to her? I thought she was human but believe me, she hasn't aged at all. Nobody did tell me the whole story."

"She was. A very scary one. Until one day, during the war with Finn, he targeted her. She was dying until someone saved her."

"Who?" Hope asked curiously though at her mother's look, she had an idea.

"You, baby girl. It was your birthday. You just turned two, and Finn, along with Freya, attacked. We hadn't seen him for years and all of a sudden he was back, needless to say, we were pissed off. Davina was babysitting you, protecting you as Freya went after your father and Elijah. Finn attacked Davina and he did the same thing that your father, Rebekah and Kol did to Finn. But Davina wasn't as powerful as Finn was so it was more lethal to her, and they tried to kill her by overloading her with magic and it was working until you saved her. Remember, you were very...powerful, more than Davina and also extremely precociousm for your age. You knew that something was wrong. You put your hand on her forehead, I don't know what happened during that, because she suddenly came back to life. She wasn't the same after that, your magic did something to her. You did something that nobody ever did before."

"I made her into a badass immortal witch, didn't I?"

Hayley laughed, curling a long strand of Hope's hair around her fingers."Sort of. All she needs to do is take a small sip of your blood every few weeks and because of that, for the past sixteen years, she's still eighteen. You saved her with your blood, something that is very rare and powerful. Apart from them two and your cake being ruined, that birthday was one of my favorites."

"She loved him, didn't she?"

Hayley nodded, smiling gently."Yeah. Still does, in fact. For two straight years, your aunt stayed in her witch body while she and Davina tried everything they could to try and bring Kol back. They searched everywhere, tried everything, but nothing worked. Each spell they tried took something from them, their power and energy. They didn't have the strength, I guess. Davina was ill for a while, Rebekah was drained. Your father and Elijah had to force them to stop trying. It killed them all because they promised Kol they'd bring them back. But, no matter how much they tried, what they did, who they talked to, nothing worked. Finally, your aunt went back into her old body while Davina got better. Since then, they've carried this guilt and despite us telling them that it's not their fault, they just won't accept it."

"They barely knew eachother. How could she still be in love with someone she barely knew?"

"That's something I don't have an answer for. Apart from your uncle being a thousand year old ex-vampire, they were similar, I guess. Kindred spirits apparently. According to Rebekah from what she witnessed and heard from Davina herself, she saw a side of him nobody ever saw and a bond like that...just doesn't disappear."

The two smiled at one another before Hope's face fell as she heard Davina crying."Y'know, i've just realized that grief with humans is totally different to those who are immortal. They don't live that long, while us, our lives have no expiration date. So when humans lose someone, over the years the pain slowly passes and then they _die_, they don't have to miss them anymore, don't have to deal with it. But with us, especially with dad, Bekah and Elijah, years to them is like..._weeks_. Can you imagine that? They've lived for one thousand years, the years must pass so quickly to them. So sixteen years to them must seem much shorter. Far too short."

Hope chewed on her bottom lip as she continued to look at the ceiling, speaking softly."To them Kol's death is just as fresh as it was the day he died...that's why some turn it off, I think. That's why they close in on themselves because the pain is never ending."

Hayley nodded, processing Hope's words as she listened to the others on the floor above. Though, thankfully, her daughter hadn't died, when Hope had to leave for her safety, Hayley almost broke. Especially with her heightened emotions which made sadness and grief much harder to deal with. Sadness turned into agony. Tears turned into almost physical pain. The hybrid felt like she couldn't go on, couldn't breathe without her daughter. She had been able to control her emotions over the years, but she couldn't imagine what the Original family was going through. Like Hope said, years didn't feel like years, they were close to weeks. Klaus had mentioned something like that to her once, how a decade could pass by without him truly noticing. Kol had been around for over one thousand years, despite being in a coffin, and now he was just...gone. She couldn't imagine how they felt not only losing him once, but twice. In the world, they only had each-other.

"You're right, but just like your uncle Elijah says, that's why we stick as one. We never let go."

Days, months and years passed. People came and went, but they all only had each-other.

"Always and forever."

* * *

**Two Hours Later—2am**

"**Want some company?"**

Davina, who was still sitting out on the balcony, looked behind her to see Hope leaning against the door-frame. The witch thought for a moment then nodded, shuffling over on the large seat. Hope offered her a kind smile before sitting next to her, placing a large blanket over the shivering witch."I'm sure even the fiercest of witches get cold. Apart from me, of course, i'm awesome."

"Thanks."

"Can't have my only witch friend freezing, can i?"

Sadly returning the smile, Davina moved, getting comfy as she gazed up at the lights above her. Hope copied her, blue orbs trailing across the dark sky, ears picking up her mother's light snoring from a few doors down. Davina had moved in just after baby Hope saved her, and was next door to the young hybrid. She was now considered a part of the family after all she done and went through after Kol's death, even though she and Klaus still bickered like children. Apart from Marcel, she was Hope's best friend, and the two normally spent their time looking through spell books they found. Hope was much more powerful than Davina but because the elder witch had more experience, she taught Hope how to control herself. She taught her everything Kol showed Davina, another thing she had learned about her uncle, he knew more things about magic than anyone else they'd heard of.

The two were almost inseparable.

Finally, the witch broke the silence, and Davina stared at the sky as she whispered."Sixteen years have passed and it still hurts."

Hope just nodded, getting underneath the blanket herself, hand resting on Davina's. Neither spoke after that, just sat quietly as they gazed at the stars, silence falling upon them. The witch had never explained why she stared at the stars but Hope didn't press, instead she just sat with her. Hayley had gone to bed soon after their chat, and she had wondered throughout their home, talked with some vampires, before finally coming to Davina. After a few minutes, Hope turned and looked at Davina, watching her. She looked like she wanted to say something, but at the same time, didn't know what. Hope, doing what her father did to her whenever she was like this, whispered two words.

"I'm listening."

Davina turned to her, mouth opening and closing. She shook her head but a moment later, she found herself replying to the hybrid."He-He was..._annoying_. Egotistical. Sarcastic. Rude. Always stealing my fries whenever he thought I wasn't looking if we were working late on something."

Davina giggled for a second, her eyes watery, a small grin on her face."But he was funny when he wasn't being a pain. Sweet but still annoying enough. Protective. He made me feel safe but... like I was going to fall over the edge though I knew he would catch me, y'know? I barely knew him but I felt like i'd always had and when he was gone, it felt like a part of me died. How can that happen?"

It sounded like a question to both of them. Remembering her mother's answer to a similar question she'd asked earlier, Hope leaned over and wiped away Davina's tears before pulling the other witch into her arms. Doing what her mother or aunt always did with her whenever she was upset when she was younger, Hope locked her arms around Davina protectively and whispered to her. She rarely got upset anymore and if she did, Hope was never one to cry, she always got angry, like her father. So, she did her best to comfort the witch, wishing she could do something, _anything_ to stop the yearly pain in their home.

"It's a Mikaelson thing, D. We've got this power to be a pain in the arse but, at the same time, you can't help but fall for us."

Davina, for the first time that day, let out a small chuckle, head resting on Hope's shoulder."That sounds like something Kol would say."

"I think that he would also say that you're doing yourself no good crying over him. From what I know about Kol, i'm sure he'd rather you be smiling as you look at the stars. I don't know what the stars mean to you both, but ask yourself this. Would he want you crying as you look at them or would he want you to smile, despite being in pain? Would Kol truly prefer you to look at them in sadness as you remember him? Or the opposite?"

Davina's silence was her answer, and she nodded, wiping her tears away before sitting up. Kol, until his last breath, didn't show his pain. He smiled, laughed and did everything he could not to show everyone he was scared because he truly wasn't. Not like the first time when he was convinced that his family hated him as he died. His baby sister held him so that he wasn't cold, Klaus let his tears fall while Elijah looked on, trying to remain strong as always. In his last moments, he had everything he wanted for a thousand years. He was surrounded with his family who loved him, but as if the world was playing a joke on him, he couldn't remain that way.

Kol didn't want anyone to cry as they remembered him, he wanted them to smile, and that was why, no matter how much it hurt, he laughed, the last sound he gave before his heart stopped.

Davina looked up at the stairs and laughed."You're right. He would smirk, say something really cheesy to annoy me so that I would stop crying and forget the reason I had been upset."

"Good. Now, I wanna get a lot of sleep before I have to drag my father out of that study tomorrow. Do you need me to stay up before I carry you in like I do every year?" Hope asked, standing up, happy to see Davina smiling.

"No, thanks. Crying is really tiring, i'm gonna go to bed in a few minutes." Davina said, her eyes not as red as they were earlier.

"Okay, but if i'm up during the night, i'll check on you. My father had tired himself out by the sounds of it, and Rebekah's sleeping. I can't hear Elijah in his room so I guess he's still reading in the library, I don't want to bother him. If you need anything, a happy dream instead of the nightmares I heard you having last night, call for me."

"I will."

Davina smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes, and nodded, hugging Hope before the hybrid-witch sped out of the balcony and her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She stopped in the hallway, listening throughout the house to double check that everyone was all right. All she could hear was light snoring and Elijah's page turning as she entered her own bedroom. That night, Hope forced herself to stay awake, despite her unusual tiredness because of the stress that day, until she heard Davina shut her balcony doors.

_That's some progress, I guess._

Pleased that the elder witch was doing all right and as was the rest of her family, the younger hybrid switched off her lamp and shut her eyes.

_Wherever you are Kol, I really do hope you're watching over us._

_...all while kicking Finn's arse for all eternity._

* * *

**Later That Night—Hope's Dream**

_The whispers got louder Hope made her way down another hallway the Mikaelson home contained, as if approving of her actions as she ventured further. She looked around her, attempting to identify who or what was guiding her, but all she could see were doors. She cautiously followed the whispers who had been somewhat haunting her for more than a few months as she slept. She passed Marcel's bedroom, but even though tempted to turn the handle to ask for help, she didn't make an attempt to stop. Hope's eyes widened as a voice, stopping the whispers reached out to her. She flinched as she felt a gush of wind hit her, as if a presence was with her this time instead of just whispers._

"_Hope!"_

_She frowned, halting her steps as the voice called her name, something that hadn't happened before in her previous dreams."Come."_

_She found herself moving again, this time towards something, different to the endless journey she'd been on throughout her home. She came to a stop in front of a door, one that was opened a crack, something that hadn't happened before. This room was always shut because it had been Kol's bedroom and it was always closed. Even sixteen years later nobody had changed anything about the room, it was the same the way Kol had left it. In fact, nobody had been inside of it since the night he died. Hope, as if underneath a spell, slowly reached out and with a hesitant move, she gently pushed the door open. She stayed in her spot until she had a clear view of inside the bedroom. _

"_Hope!...Hope!"_

_There it was again. The whispers._

_She swallowed nervously and stepped into the bedroom, eyes searching for what had been calling her. There clearly wasn't an unwanted presence in their home otherwise her father and uncle would be searching for it. This wasn't right. Her mother would have woken up by now. Her brother would have sensed her outside his bedroom. She had to be dreaming, she always was, but she had never reached this point. But it seemed so real, as if something was calling out for her. Hope made her was further into the bedroom, making sure to stay on high alert just in case she had been wrong and something was after her._

_Then another voice hit her ears, but it wasn't a whisper. In fact it was clear._

"_Darling?"_

_Hope's head snapped in the direction of the voice, but couldn't see the source of it. She found herself moving over to the dusty desk. On it were a few sheets of paper and pens, along with an old looking picture of her aunt Rebekah, which made the hybrid witch smile. Hope went to move again, but as she did, something caught her eye. While each other item in the room was covered with dust, an envelope, poking out from the sheets of paper looked as good as new. Hope suddenly found herself being entranced with it, and she began to reach towards it. As her fingers brushed the envelope, the whispers suddenly disappeared, as if she had their approval. Hope looked up, her head now clear as she grabbed the envelope, bringing it closer._

_On the front of the envelope made her gasp. Written in clear, neat handwriting was her name._

_But just as Hope turned it over to open it, the room fell away from her._

* * *

**The Next Day—18th February**

"**Dad?" **

Hope gently turned the door handle and made her way into he father's study. She was one of the few people who never received a snarl whenever she entered his study. But she always made sure to be even gentler at this time of year and like, every other year, she wore her brightest smile, despite having been up most of the night because of her dream. She shook her head as if he were the trick to forget about it and focused on the hybrid who was still at his desk, but was half laying on it, head on his hands as he slept. She always went to him first before checking on her aunt and uncle then Davina. She did it every year while her mother slept in before she went to visit her werewolves. She knew full well that her father had been up most of the night painting. Angrily. On the other side of the room were new paintings, each containing dark colors, the ones he used when something was on his mind. She had learned that by the time she turned five when her father had taught her how to paint.

_Well, tried is a more accurate word._

Hope turned back to her sleeping father. He must have been exhausted because by now, he would have sensed his daughter. The younger hybrid scrunched up her nose when the smell of alcohol hit her nose, and she shook her head. Beside her father was a half empty bottle of scotch and in his hand was an empty glass. Hope gently grabbed them and without a second thought, she dumped them in the nearest bin.

She reached out and gently placed her hand over Klaus' shoulder, shaking him lightly. In her sweetest voice, she whispered, knowing that he wasn't a morning person."Dad?"

That did the trick. Klaus' head raised, eyes wild, ready to attack."What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's morning. You slept in here again."

He relaxed, looking up at his smiling daughter from his chair, and offered her a small smile. He had spent the night painting and like every year, the rest of it toasting a few drinks to his dead brother with Elijah, who had left to read in silence. Hope placed papers in front of her father given to her by Marcel. It had something to do about business that she really didn't find any interest in. In fact Klaus didn't need to look over them, that was more Marcel's job as second in command but it kept his mind focused on something. Returning his smile that didn't reach his ears, Hope handed her father a glass of warm blood, again, like she did every year. If it had been anyone else offering he would have seen it as pity, but when his daughter did it, Klaus couldn't help but smile once more.

"One of the vampires hasn't been on their best behavior. Bunch of locals have mysteriously died and the mayor has sent these over for us to go over the new contract."

Klaus gladly accepted the cup of blood, thanking her with a look. Hope sat on the edge of his desk, looking what he had been sketching before he fell asleep."Davina slept in her bed last night. I didn't have to carry her in this year."

"Good. That's progress."

Klaus nodded, looking pleased, quietly flashing back to the witch's tear streaked face as she watched his brother die. He'd never really cared for her before that night, but after that, he had grown to somewhat tolerate her company. When she had did her best to protect Hope during the attack with Freya and Finn, almost dying to defend his daughter who she had bonded with after Kol, Davina had been under his eternal protection, something that meant a lot in the supernatural community. She had met Hope a few days after Kol had passed after Klaus had asked her to help his daughter with her magic since Hope had barely been a year once she started showing signs and it was better to help her control it before she became overwhelmed. It was also something to keep the witch together. They whole family had somewhat looked to baby Hope as something to keep themselves together. They had to stay focused if they didn't want to crumble. Since then, the two had been joint to the hip.

Once in a while Davina would remark that Hope had some of 'Kol-humor'.

Klaus would only smirk at the witch.

"I'm going to check on Elijah and 'Bekah. Think he slept in his suit?"

The elder hybrid grinned up at his daughter as she stood up."I wouldn't be surprised if he has suit pajamas, love. It is Elijah, after all."

His smile reached his ears. Hope silently ticked off her check list in her mind.

"Need anything else? Maybe a spot of violence with the vampires? One of the new ones asked me on a date last week."

Klaus shook his head, but the wolf flashed his eyes amber."I'll go down later, love. Now, what was his name?"

"Don't worry, Marcel took care of him."

Happy that he was himself again, Hope felt a little better.

She quickly kissed his cheek before turning around, making her way out of his study while Klaus looked down at the papers. She followed her usual routine she did on that date every year.

Rebekah was next.

She ran her aunt a bath with the bubbles the blonde liked, after ordering one of the vampires to collect her aunt's favourite magazines so that she could read them while she relaxed. She woke her aunt, told her that she looked pretty in the morning while she guided her to her over the top bathroom for her morning relaxation. Her aunt was much more sensitive than her father and uncle, she couldn't hide her emotions as good so Hope was more gentle with the blonde Original.

Then, she made Elijah a cup of tea along with the morning paper, something that was more 'normal' than her father's morning hot bloody beverage, before greeting him in his usual spot in their library.

Nope, her uncle didn't have suit nightwear. Hope wasn't sure whether to be pleased or disappointed because it would have been funny and they all needed some something funny to talk about.

Lastly was Davina.

She was still basically human. The only difference was with Hope's blood, she was somewhat immortal. She was human but wasn't. Hope made a mental note to come up with a label for her friend. But Davina was still as emotionally vulnerable as she'd been sixteen years earlier. She was strong in many ways and could deal with a lot of things but she was still just a girl who'd had a lot of bad luck but still wanted love. It reminded her of her aunt. So, Hope did what she did every year with the other witch. She gave her a present. Hope, while the witch was still sleeping, something she did for the entire day after the seventeenth, quietly entered into Davina's room. She held the other witches hand and made sure that for the next twenty four hours, the witch wouldn't be sad.

She gave Davina what she had wanted with Kol.

Happiness.

After making sure that the dream spell would last the rest of the day, the hybrid witch quietly left the room.

Now that her family was feeling a little better, Hope carefully began to start on her own plans.

It was time to see if her 'dreams' held any truth.

* * *

**If you liked it and would like to see more, please leave a review because it encourages me. **

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2—You'll Return To Us

**A/N Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece— Chapter Two**

**.**

**.**

**She had been standing in front of the door for ten straight minutes.**

It was as if she were wary about what was behind it.

"It's just a bloody dream. It's not like it means anything, right?"

_You're the daughter of the Original hybrid, Hope. You're a hybrid-witch, the only one of your kind. You're surrounded by vampires, witches and werewolves every single day. Y'know, those things that supposed to only live in **novels**? Anything is possible._

Hope shook her head, as if she get rid of the thought and let her blue eyes trail the wooden door again. Nobody had entered it since Kol, it was clear from the dust around the edges. She let out a long sigh, wondering what she was so nervous about and reached out her hand, about to turn the door knob but couldn't. It was locked. No doubt the work of her father. Hope rolled her eyes and with a flick of her wrist and a chant, she door swung open. It creaked as it opened, reminding her of a cheesy movie, something that didn't settle her nerves. She listened out for anyone else on the floor, just in case she was interrupted and when she was sure that nobody would walk in on her, she slowly made her way into the unused bedroom. Hope easily shut it again with her magic before she turned around and walked further into the room, lettng her eyes trail over the inside.

It looked exactly how it did in her dream. Something that freaked her out because she had never been in Kol's bedroom.

_That's not creepy at all. _

"Letter. If there's a letter than it's real."

Hope's eyes landed on the dusty desk that was across from the window, and just like in her dream, there was a picture of her aunt in the corner, along with a few pens and paper scattered around. But, also like her dream, there was an envelope poking out between the sheets of paper, only it wasn't covered in dust.

Hope went to move over to the desk, but she stopped. She then looked up at the ceiling, her eyes narrowed in an annoyed manner."If there's a ghost or something and you're messing with me, stop it! If you don't, my father will kick your ass. So will my uncle and my brother before my mother gets to you. She's not very nice when in Mama Wolf mode."

She looked back at the desk again before shaking her head, deciding that she had been freaked out enough for the day. Hope began to back away, turning towards the door and she walked to it, ready to tell her uncle Elijah about the stuff that had been happening. But, for some reason, she didn't leave the room. She just stood there, facing the door, her mind telling her to leave, but something else entirely, telling her to see what was inside the envelope. Hope stood frozen for a few seconds, contemplating about what could happen if she just looked at what was inside. She let out a long sigh, turning around once again and after a long moment, she flashed over to the desk, looking down at the contents on it.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Hope reached down, about to take the envelope out from between the sheets of papers but was stopped by a voice. Her father from down in the compound.

"Baby wolf! Come here for a moment, will you, love?"

"I'll be there in a sec!"

Hope, without thinking, quickly grabbed the envelope and pocketed it. She flashed out of the bedroom, making sure to fix the lock on the way.

* * *

**That Evening**

"**Hope, are you all right? You've been quiet all day."**

Hope's blue eyes raised from her plate at the sound of Elijah's voice. Her eyes met his, which were full of concern and pinned to hers. As were her entire family, especially her mother and father. She straightened and forced a smile on her face. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at her food during the entire dinner. Hope was a big eater and her plate was still full, a sign that something was on her mind. Marcel was across from her and Rebekah was seated next to her while her mother was sitting next to her aunt. Davina was next to Marcel while her father was at the end of the table, next to Hope and Elijah was at the other end of the table. Waiters were going around the table serving or re-filling drinks, but they didn't stop or even look at them. She mentally scolded herself. Hope was never quiet during dinners, or at any time really, but at this time of the day she wasn't. Dinner or 'family time' a she called it, was normally filled with laughter or, on the rare occasion, her uncle would tell stories about the thousand years he had been alive. She loved family time, something a girl her age would never say.

So, to her family who were very observant, Hope being quiet was another sign that something was wrong.

"I'm fine."

Klaus, who was next to her at the head of the table, raised an eyebrow."Sweetheart, you do realize that we call all hear your heartbeat. You're lying. What's wrong?"

_How stupid are you, Hope? Fix your heartbeat._

Her family leaned closer, eyes still on her. Each were looking at her, trying to read her. Especially the Mikaelson men, who were looking protective. Hope smiled internally, realizing that she could use this. She felt bad about lying to them, she hated it, but she wasn't ready to tell them that she found something, epically when she didn't know what it was. She hadn't gotten a chance to read the letter, she had been far too busy with her brother. They had been training. He had been teaching her how to defend herself, and he had beaten her, something he rarely did. That was another sign.

_Heartbeat, Hope. Fix it and put them off the trail. Suspicions won't help you._

As she controlled her breathing, Hope came up with the first thing that came to mind, something that she knew her uncle, brother and father would not like."Boy. I met a boy. "

This got the men in her family. Hook, line and sinker.

Marcel, Elijah and her Klaus' silverware dropped onto their plates in shock. Meanwhile, Hayley, Davina and Rebekah each gave a smile that reached their eyes. Klaus hated boys liking her daughter. She was still a child in his eyes. But what he hated the most, was them _not _liking her. Not because he wanted her to have a boyfriend, but because it hurt her and when she hurt, he hurt. There was no winning with her father, especially on boys.

Rebekah smiled widely, almost bouncing in her seat."Really, what's his name?" Her mother nodded, leaning closer across the table, eagerly wanting to know more while Davina let out a pleased giggle.

Marcel and Klaus shared a look before turning to Hope."Yes, sis, what's his name so that your papa and I can go pay him a visit."

"Did he hurt you, Hope? Is that why you've been upset all day?" Elijah asked, hands meeting as he tried to remain calm.

Hope fought the urge to smile. She loved Elijah. She could tell that he was just as protective of her uncle and father. He didn't like the sound of her having a boyfriend, but unlike the other two men in her life, he wanted her to experience things and as long as she was happy, he would support her. Though, since she had looked detached all day, Elijah would happily join Marcel and Klaus on the hunt for the boy. Her mother and aunt were smiling, ready to pull her to the side to find out all about the 'boy' she met. But her brother and father were the opposite. She could tell that they were already plotting their vengeance for Hope. Her father was the definition of overprotective and her brother only encouraged it.

"No, uncle 'Lijah. He didn't. I promise."Hope assured him softly, making his concerned look fade.

"Tell us about him, baby girl. Is he handsome?"

"Have you kissed yet?" Davina asked, rubbing her hands together as she waited to hear the details.

"Don't you be getting any ideas, young lady. I don't care how old you _really _are."Marcel turned to Davina next to him, who just rolled her eyes.

"Stop right there, all of you! She's far too young to be thinking like that, little wolf!" Klaus scolded, eyes flashing at the mother of his child.

"Klaus, she's sixteen. Not _six_."

"Your point?" Marcel butted in.

"My daughter is too young to date.** That is final.** She is also too young to be kissing, either. Do not start putting ideas in her head. Marcel, call the vampires, we're searching for this boy." Klaus demanded and her brother nodded, flashing out of the room.

Hope smiled to herself as Klaus began to give orders. She had to read the letter alone and she knew that wouldn't happen if her family thought that she wasn't feeling good. If her family was one thing, it was devoted. Sure, they fought like a bunch of children but when it came down to it, they protected their own. She didn't like not telling them about it or the dreams, but she didn't even know what it was about. Hope stood up, pushing back her chair as her uncle tried to calm down her father. Klaus took protective to a new level and Hope found it funny but, at the same time, loving. She knew that her father would gladly give his own life if it meant that she was happy. Hope saw the look of detain on his face and decided to put a stop to the whole boy thing before someone actually got hurt.

After helping the waiter with her plate, Hope turned to her father, who was chatting with Marcel. His jaw was clenched and his hands were curled into fists."Daddy."

"Check the bayou, just in case the boy is a-"

"Daddy!"

Klaus looked up from his seat to see Hope leaning against him."We just want to talk to him, sweetheart."

"You don't have to worry. I'm pretty sure that I won't be seeing him again. He's more _Josh's_ type if you know what I mean. That's why I was quiet."

"Oh..."Klaus nodded, a smirk on his lips. Though, as he processed the words, his eyes widened.

"_Oh! _In that case, tell him that he is more than welcome."

Hope laughed and told her father that she was going to bed early and since his fears were calmed, Klaus nodded with a smile.

"Sleep well, baby wolf."

She kissed his cheek, along with Elijah and Marcel's before she made her way up the compound staircase and along the hallway that led her to another staircase that led to the second floor which held her bedroom. The second floor held all their bedrooms. She was in between her father's and Elijah's. She had moved out of the connecting room with her mother and that was now being used as Hope's art-room. Rebekah was next door to her mother while Marcel was a few doors down. Kol's old bedroom was across from Marcel's, untouched until the day Hope had entered. They were all within earshot of eachother. The first floor held the guest-rooms, including two rooms for Camille and Josh whenever they decided to stay over for an event or holidays.

"There better not be any boys coming through that bedroom window, baby girl!" Hayley called up, making Davina and Rebekah giggle when the men growled, even Elijah.

"Do you _want_ me to put bars on her windows, little wolf? You know I will."

Hope shook her head with a laugh as she flashed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

_Right, time to get this over with._

Hope shut her bedroom door securely, pulling out the envelope from her pocket as she kicked off her shoes before jumping onto her bed. As she did, she turned on her lap beside her bed so that she would get a better look at the paper. Hope got comfy, leaning against the headboard as she observed it, taking in her name written on the front in perfect, neat handwriting. Handwriting similar to her father, uncle and aunt, a sign that it probably was from her dead uncle. She slowly turned it around and opened it warily, thinking of all the things she would read.

_Why would Kol write me a letter?_

_Maybe he left me the car Davina told me about?_

_How would that explain the dreams?_

Hope carefully took out the paper, still looking as good as new, from the envelope, tossing it aside. As she did, something fell out onto her lap. A ring. A daylight ring that looked exactly like the one her aunt, uncle and father wore. Hope placed it gently on her bedside table as she turned back to the papers. She then unfolded them, noticing that it was a very long letter, so that ruled out the car. But as she looked at them closer, one stood out. It had different writings on them, in a different language.

_A spell _Hope thought with a frown. She shrugged and placed it next to the daylight ring.

Hope smoothed the papers out out as she began to read the letter, a smile on her face when she read the first few sentences. It sounded like Kol, well, what her family had told her about him. Sarcastic, egotistical, but charming.

* * *

**17th February **

**Darling Hope, **

_I'm sure that if you're reading this, you've either found it snooping in my things or the spell worked._

_Am I right? _

_Fantastic. I always am, love. _

_I put a spell on this letter that should have activated when you turned sixteen, something I learned in the fourteenth century. It gets into the persons head while they are sleeping to lure to the person who is meant to receive the letter, and I placed it upon you. I apologize for that but I had to, love. If it worked and you found it or if you just decided to find out about me, i'm glad you did, it means you inherited something from your Uncle Kol. Curiosity, or what your father likes to call it, being a nosy bugger. As I suspected after talking with your father, you are part witch, despite being a hybrid. Your blood, darling, is special, which broke the rules of nature. You're already trouble maker and I'm proud. That is why I placed the spell on you but we'll get to that later._

_Anyway, there is another reason why your reading this, sweetheart, and that is because I didn't survive that curse Finn placed upon me. Because if I did, you wouldn't be holding this, I would have broken the spell and i'd be teaching you how to annoy Elijah. As i'm writing this, i've just finished helping your aunt and father save you from Finn, you're welcome by the way, and I know that I haven't got long left if I don't find a cure. Which I highly doubt will happen. There is one thing i'm sure of, love. Dying is a pain in the arse, especially for a second time._

_So, I thought that I should write to you. You're far too busy to meet me now, what with all the chaos going on. I really don't know what to say, and if you ask anyone about me, that is something that never happens. I'm sure you've heard stories about me from your parents, Elijah and Rebekah, and yes, it's true, I was the most dashing out of them all. I heard about you when Esther brought me back and truthfully, I never thought much about you, I was just happy to be back in the world of living. Your father and I weren't on good terms at the time, and I thought that you had dodged a bullet. But today, after seeing what your father was willing to do to protect you, I take it all back. _

_You, darling, have the love that i've yearned to have for a thousand years. Rebekah, Elijah and Nik love you more than anything, and i'm envious. Today, everything changed. Nik finally saw what he's been too blind to see, and that is that I can be trusted. But the funny thing is, it's taken me dying to show him. But, despite him knowing it all along deep down, you have broken his walls. You're the missing piece of the puzzle our family has been waiting for, and now we're all in place. The only bad thing, is that i'm not going to be here to enjoy it and it's not fair. I may not be a saint but I don't deserve to die, not for a second time, i've finally gotten everything i've wanted, you know? I've returned to the land of the living or un-living, it depends, and your father and aunt have finally opened their eyes to see how fantastic I am. But i'm dying..slowly._

_Well, luck has never been on my side. _

_There are pros and cons of being a witch and a vampire. I loved compulsion and being immortal, but I also loved the power of being a witch. But you won't have that, will you, love? You, I already know, are going to be the most powerful being this world has ever seen. I know a lot of things about being a witch and about being immortal, and from what I can gather, i'm not wrong about this. I really wish I could meet you, even as a baby who can't talk. You wouldn't be boring, you are my niece, after all. I could show you everything there is to be a witch, i'm a great teacher. Rebekah was telling me how amazing you are, how you've made her think about her life, and I can see the effect you've had on your father. He'll teach you about being a hybrid, but you won't have much help with being a witch. My Davina is an amazing witch, but she doesn't know half the things I do. We'd drive Elijah crazy, it would be amazing._

_Anyway, darling, there is another reason i've written this to you. If you've inherited my curiosity, you are also a great witch, despite me not being there. You're very powerful, probably much more powerful than any other witch in history and that is why I need you to do something for me. I know that Davina and Rebekah are going to attempt to bring me back, but it is not that easy. You need power and influence, something I know you have a lot of. _

_You are miles ahead of them and that is why I **need** you to bring me back. I'm not ready to be gone, i've barely lived if you think about it, but most of all, i've finally gotten our family to care about me and I can't lose that._

_Attached to this is a spell that I found, but never told anyone about because if they tried to perform it, it would **kill** them, but you cannot die. It was used by a witch over 900 years ago to bring back her father after he died, and it worked. She did die soon after, but again, you won't. The spell itself seems simple. All you need is the body, mine of course, my Original one, a drop of your blood, my daylight ring, some salt and you place both in a circle. But what you truly need is **power**. Like I said, you are the most powerful being on earth and the more power you have, it will have a better chance at working. The witch who used the spell was very powerful, more than my mother, in fact. Your power will flow through the circle, and because of the ring, which is something I wore for a thousand years, so it's a part of me, my soul will return to my body. _

_Your blood is my blood, which creates a bond of some sorts and that bond will bring me back to my Original body, something that you will have to retrieve from your father. No doubt he still has it lying around somewhere in a coffin._

_Your blood is powerful, and the salt will heal me, and it will bring me back._

_There are step by step instructions on the back for the spell. It should take place where I died, where is in the cemetery. Cliche, I know. Do me another favor? Don't tell anyone about this if you do decide to do it, I don't want them, especially Rebekah, to get their hopes up. You know how my sister is. Besides, if I do come back with him knowing, your father would kill me after my first breath. I know for a fact that Davina would like my Original body, it's much more handsome than the witch I was using._

_I know this is a lot to ask, but you are my only Hope, pun intended, and I want to live. I want to be apart of the family that I just got back. _

_I think we would have gotten along, darling, in fact, we'd be partners in crime. I want to be there for your seventeenth birthday, if you're still ageing, that is._

_Always and forever._

_**Kol Mikaelson.**_

_**P.S Despite the whole maybe being dead deal, i'm still your favorite uncle, right?**_

* * *

"**Funny and sentimental. Sounds like I did inherit more than his smirk."**

Hope chuckled to herself, wiping her eyes as she looked down at the letter again with a sad smile. She placed it next to her as she tried to stop her tears before one of her family heard. She knew that her uncle hadn't been the best person. He was ruthless, remorseful at times and had hurt a lot of people. But, despite all that, he had loved his family in his own way and all he had wanted from them was the same love in return. Although she had never met him, Hope loved him. She could understand how he felt, it was as if she could feel what he was feeling through the words in the letter. Kol had felt alone when he had written that letter, something that had changed in his final moments.

He died knowing that he had finally been loved.

It had been ripped from him before he could enjoy it. Before he could be apart of the family he had felt had hated him.

_'I **need** you to bring me back. I'm not ready to be gone, i've barely lived if you think about it, but most of all, i've finally gotten our family to care about me and I can't lose that.'_

Hope grabbed the daylight ring from her bedside table. The ring that all the Mikaelson siblings had. It could be used to bring her uncle back. She had the power to return the missing piece of her family. To end all the pain and grief they had felt for sixteen years. She then picked up the paper that had the spell written down on it, and thanks to her training with Davina, she could read it. She had everything she needed to return her uncle to her family, to make her aunt and best friend smile again. She had the power to stop her family from hurting. She could return Kol to Davina, the girl who had spent years looking up at the stars.

Not only that, but she also had the power to give her uncle the family that he had desperately wanted to be apart of for one thousand years. She could give him that and in her eyes, Kol deserved it, she didn't care what others thought of him. He hadn't deserved the card he had been dealt with sixteen years before, he hadn't deserved the suffering Finn put him through.

With a determined nod, Hope slid the daylight ring onto her finger with a smile. She stared at the spell in front of her and read it over before looking at the moon outside.

_'I want to be apart of the family that I just got back.'_

"Don't worry, uncle Kol, you'll return to us soon. I promise."

* * *

**If you would like to read more, please leave a review.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3—Lead The Way

**A/N Sorry that this is so late. I hope that you can forgive me.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece—Chapter Three**

**.**

**.**

_**One week of preparing the damn spell.**_

Hope rubbed her temples with her fingers as she looked down at her desk. Inside the drawers at the side of the desk, which were locked, contained everything she needed for the spell. Salt that she had retried from a witch she had compelled along with candles that were also as easy to get. Her blood and Kol's daylight ring was also something that she already had, of course. She had been memorizing the spell all week, something that was locked away in the drawer, too, the most important thing she needed for this to happen.

"Bloody headache." Hope murmured, eyes trailing over the letter she had read more than six times that day.

She wouldn't forgive herself if she missed anything.

_One...long...week._

But it was worth it because now it was time.

Hope had everything set and ready to go….apart from Kol's body.

It was badly burned due to his death, but he had told her in the letter that the salt would heal him. The spell was a strong one, and though Hope had mastered her abilities, she still needed to prepare herself mentally to do said strong spell. Witches had died using it because it overwhelmed them, but since Hope was invincible, she wouldn't, though that didn't mean it wouldn't take something from her. The hybrid witch let out a long sigh as she looked over the letter her uncle had sent her hundredth-checking everything, the same thing she had been doing all week. She had been waiting for the right time to collect her uncle's body without her family noticing. It was a had thing to do since her family, especially her father, was the _definition_ of over-protective. Not only that, there was vampires guarding each part of the Mikaelson household. Including the room where the coffin which held her uncle.

She had everything prepared, the only thing she needed was to take his body where he died.

The cemetery.

_Creepy. But how the bloody hell do I get his body?_

It wasn't just that. She also needed to leave her home during the night on a full moon, where she was strongest but also because the moon was full when he had died, and go to the cemetery to do the spell. Another problem. Kol said not to tell the family just in case it didn't work, and she would respect that. Mostly because she knew that they would stop her. It wouldn't kill her, but it would stress her out, something her family never wanted. Hope released another long sigh, running her fingers through her long dark hair before she stared at the daylight ring on her finger. Kol's ring. She smiled sadly, looking back down at the sheets of paper on her desk.

"I'll fix this. I'll get your body and bring you back, uncle Kol."Hope whispered, twirling the ring around her index finger.

"I give you my word. Just give me a sign or something."

Hope leaned back in her comfy chair, about to her eyes for a moment. But before she could, her father's voice called throughout the Mikaelson household."Hope, sweetheart. Come here for a moment, will you?"

"I'll be there in a sec."

_I really love supernatural hearing._

Hope quickly re-folded the letter and placed it back in the drawer, including the daylight ring before she locked it. The hybrid witch then placed the key underneath her pillow before she left her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She knew that her family would never go looking through her things without permission, they'd never enter her room without her knowing, but like her father, Hope was always one to go the extra length. As she made her way down the hallway and the two floors of stairs, Hope tied up her hair in a high pony. She followed her father's voice, which was coming from the room where he had his meetings. His voice traveled, even if he hadn't called for her. Klaus made sure he was always heard. She could also hear her brother, aunt, uncle and her mother. Hope crossed the compound, smiling at the vampires in greeting as she walked towards the other staircase.

As she got closer, she could also hear Davina's voice. Hope frowned, Davina was never in the meeting room. Neither was her mother because, in Hayley's words, it was boring.

That only meant one thing.

Family meeting.

_Oh, no. The last one ended in Rebekah storming out._

Hope climbed up the stairs and flashed to the end of the hallway, smiling at the vampire that was guarding it for some reason.

_He's probably there to break up Bekah and dad. Like last time._

"Good luck. They've been arguing all day."Leon, the vampire guard, who she had known all of her life, smiled gently.

"Thanks. I'll need it if you're right."

Hope smiled at him when he opened the door for her and she entered. As she ventured further into the room, she took notice at the expressions. Her father and Elijah, like always, was sitting at each end of the long table that he father _had _to have inside the room even though it was far too big and had around seven chairs at each side. Her brother and Davina were sitting at the left side, next to her father while her mother and aunt were at the right, across from them. She could tell by the glares they were sending eachother that her parents had done the bickering the vampire had been talking about. But, for Hope, this was a big problem for her because she had to chose between them where to sit. There was a seat next at both sides of her father while there was a seat in the middle of her aunt and mother.

...and going by their looks, her parents were thinking the exact same thing.

_Damn it! Every bloody time and I never know where to sit._

If she sat in between her aunt and mother, her father would grumble. But if she sat next to her father, the two women would also sigh and mutter.

_It's a trap. A trap!_

"Come, sweetheart. Come sit by your brother, Davina and myself." Her father spoke first.

"No, Hope. We saved you a seat, see?"Rebekah pointed at the chair in between herself and Hayley. She smiled at her niece before sent a dirty look to her hybrid brother."The company is good over here!"

"HEY!" Davina called out, looking offended."I was _dragged_ over here. _Manhandled_ against my will. I never asked to be apart of the boy's corner."

As if on time, her uncle, always a neutral and usually referee, sighed.

...and, again like always, he saved her.

"That's enough!" He raised his voice slightly, causing them all to quieten.

Elijah smiled softly at his niece before he stood up, gesturing to the seat on his left, right beside him, three other chairs separating her from any connection to the war sides."How about sitting next to me, Hope?"

Hope smiled thankfully at her uncle, who nodded in understanding, and made her way over to his end of the table. He, always a gentleman, pulled out her chair for her and waited for her to get comfy before he returned to his own seat. Her father and mother mumbled underneath their breath, sending glares at one another. Their bickering was never serious, it was like Klaus and Rebeah's fights, and they always got over it afterwards. But Marcel always backed up his sire and because of that, Davina had no choice but to be on their side. While, Rebekah, who believed in girls sticking together, backed up Hayley, but Hope was half sure that was just because Rebekah wanted to annoy her hybrid brother.

But her uncle Elijah always kept out of it and when he demanded it was enough, they all listened.

He had a good heart but was not afraid to demand respect and order. He was not someone you would want to cross but to her, to his niece, Elijah was a good family man. Her uncle Elijah, in her opinion, was kind hearted yet formidable.

And yes, she did learn that word from him.

Hope, who had realized that there had been nothing but silence, mostly _tension_, decided to break the quietness.

"What is the reason we're having a family meeting? These never go well."She said, leaning forward, grabbing a cookie from the plate in the middle of the table, sending a thankful smile towards the witch at the other end, who winked in return.

Davina always baked cookies for family meetings, always hoping that they would stop the fights.

They never worked but Hope loved them.

"You're father called it, kid." Marcel said to her, leaning back in his seat, as if that explained everything.

It did.

As she broke off a piece of cookie and ate it, she watched as her father straightened, silently demanding attention. The hybrid king cleared his throat, taking a file from Marcel and opening them, spreading them out in front of him.

_There's files? When do they have time to **file** things?_

"What's with the dramatics?" Hope asked as her father looked over the file.

Davina rolled her eyes at Klaus before he turned her head and answered Hope."It's your father's doing. Everything he does has to be dramatic. I'm sure he'd carry a smoke machine and a have music to go with his every move if he could. Like those stupid Dracula movies."

Hope hid her smile and noticed that even Elijah looked amused at Davina's words. The hybrid glared at the older witch before he looked back down at the file, ignoring Rebekah's snickers along with Hayley's sound of agreement. "_Very_ mature."Klaus said a moment later before he raised his head."I'd stop laughing if I were you, baby wolf. This meeting is about you."

Hope's smile dropped and she also straightened, copying her father. She narrowed her eyes as her father opened the file and took out a few pieces of paper, his face unreadable. Nobody said a word. There was complete silence in the meeting room and Hope didn't like it. Her family was never quiet, they were loud, like they had been only minutes before. She let her blue eyes trail over those sitting at the table and they were now looking at her with unreadable expressions. But Hope didn't let bother her, so she sat there quietly, staring back at them, keeping herself composed, knowing that for a fact that they were listening to her heartbeat.

_Do they know?...have I already failed him?_

"Whatever happened, it wasn't me."Hope quickly said with a small grin."If you think you have proof, I want my lawyer."

Again, nobody said a word.

Hope watched as her father stood up, the papers in his hands, but she couldn't see them. She eyed him as he walked around the table, his eyes on hers the whole time until she felt him stop behind her.

"You'll want to see this, sweetheart. Your mother and I have been arguing what to do ever since we first saw them. We just couldn't decide on one. But, we finally agreed on two choices and have agreed to let you pick one."

_I'm being punished for it?_

"Look, I don't know what you-"

Hope cut herself off when her father placed two papers in front of her. Well they _weren't _papers, they were _pictures_. Pictures of two very _appealing_ cars. One was a white and red Maserati while the other was a black corvette. Sure that her family still had no clue about what was actually happening, Hope was able to breathe again and she found herself falling in love with both of the pictures.

_Oh, yeah. My birthday. I forgot about that. They bicker about it every year._

"Now, you passed your test with flying colors and i've seen you eyeing 'Bekah's one so as your birthday present, love, you can pick between these two. They have passed my own test but remember that you'll have to _think _about it."

Hope leaned forward, picking up the pictures."I'm getting a car?"

Her father sat back down with a nod, a smirk on his face when he saw Hope's expression."Yes but for the first month or two you will have to drive around with one of us just so that we can be sure that you'll be able to handle it. But, after that, if all goes well you'll be able to drive without one of us. You're birthday isn't until the end of the month but your mother and myself thought that you would want to pick the car."

"Is that it? Is that what the dramatics were for? Nothing else?

Her family shared confused looks, wondering why she was asking.

Elijah shook his head."No. Why?"

"Because dad had his 'i'm going to rant and rave' look. I've seen him give it to the vampires whenever they displease him. I was worried that I did something."Hope answered, resisting to do a small happy dance when she was sure that nobody was suspicious.

"See!"Davina pointed at Klaus, smirk on her face."We told you!"

"You tortured the girl!" Marcel added with chuckle.

As her family began to bicker again, Hope reached for another cookie while she read about the two cars she had to choose between.

All while hoping that nobody found out until their missing piece returned.

Just like she promised.

* * *

**That Night **

"**How hard is it to find a _coffin_? Especially when my father carried around a hundred of them for most of his life and still has them on standby."**

Hope made a sound of disgust as she entered the lower part of the Mikaelson home, which was more like dungeon to be honest, and she tried her best to avoid the cobwebs. She had done a locator spell using her own blood and Kol's daylight ring. He had been right, her father had kept his coffin and just like he always had, he had kept it close but still far enough so that nobody could steal them. She had wondered why he had kept them since her uncle and aunt hadn't been daggered in her life time and the only person in them was her dead uncle but hadn't bothered to think more about it. Her father was a mystery and unique in his own way and nevertheless she loved him for it. She was actually thankful that he had kept Kol's body for as long as he had because it was the missing piece of the puzzle to the things she needed for the spell.

But she just couldn't find them.

"When he finds out that dad kept him in a dungeon with cobwebs he's going to freak."

Hope smiled, laughter falling from her lips."I can't want to see that."

She shined the flash-light everywhere she could in the dungeon but still, no coffins turned up. She had been searching for more than twenty minutes and was close to biting someone. She didn't have a lot time. Her uncle, Davina and her father were at a meeting with the witches and Marcel was training new vampires. Her mother and aunt were in the Mikaelson home somewhere but they were the easiest to get by. Hope knew that her father would walk out of the meeting at some point in a huff, he always did, he wasn't fond of witches so because of that, there was no telling how long she had. She needed to know where the coffin was then plan how she was to get it out of the dungeon, through the home and the Quarter then to the cemetery without anyone nothing.

That was the hard part because she was rarely left alone.

...and also because she really didn't think that she could carry a coffin around New Orleans. She _could _because she had the strength but it would look really suspicious. She needed help. But the problem was that she didn't know anyone that would help her. Well, she did. The army that worshiped her. The army that reported back to her father. To them, the very intimidating, scary and short-tempered hybrid king who would tear their head off if anything got by him.

_He's not scary, in fact, they have no clue just how non-scary he is. To me._

"There's nothing in here and it's the only place to keep a coffin if they didn't want anyone to find it."

Hope growled, her eyes flashing at her failure. She had to look somewhere else. The hybrid witch ignored the urge to stop her foot as she turned around and made her way back to the exit.

"...unless it's invisible."Hope mumbled, turning back around."If I were a thousand year old, _paranoid_ hybrid and I wanted to hide a coffin, I would have it close but not far enough that I couldn't fetch it if I had to run. I'd put it in the most secure place _but _my paranoid mind still wouldn't rest. So, i'd have it cloaked. Cloaked but only my eyes could see it."

Hope knew how paranoid her father was. He had planned years ahead for attacks and even if there was no threat, he still didn't rest easy. She also knew that his paranoia got worse with those he cared about. The coffins were no different, even when there was only one inside of them and that person was dead. She frowned, wondering what witch he could have trusted enough to tell them about the coffin in the first place and who was inside it. Her father hated witches, apart from her of course, and wouldn't trust them as far as he could throw them. He never would have willingly allowed them near the coffins let alone tell them about what was inside of them.

That was when it hit her.

"Davina." Hope whispered, stepping forward into the middle of the dungeon."Davina did the spell."

_Which means that I can break it._

Hope fought the urge to do another happy dance when she realized that she had figured it out. She was getting closer, she had ticked off almost everything she needed to perform the spell, all but getting Kol's body to the cemetery so that she could finish it. There were only a few more steps before she could put her family back together and meet the uncle that she had heard so much about. Hope listened out or anyone in the Mikaelson home and once she was sure that she was alone and that nobody could hear her, she focused then muttered a few words that she had said so many times before when she wanted to un-cloak her uncle's favorite vase after breaking it.

"_Phasmatos oculacs."_

...and when she opened her eyes, three coffins appeared around her.

Hope jumped, having not expected to think how creepy they were.

"I'm a bloody genius."Hope smiled to herself, eyes flashing amber in happiness as she looked up."Uncle Kol, I know that, since you're an Original that killed thousands of people, you might not be up there. You are probably ruling hell and sitting on your throne, which is fine with me. But, i'm not looking down in case there are mice or something at my feet, but thank you!"

"Thank you!" She said again, holding a hand over her heart.

She then wondered what it felt like waking up in one after being locked in them for however how long. She stepped closer to one of them, recognizing the Mikaelson crest that was all over her home. She couldn't imagine how her aunt and uncles must have felt waking up in either a new century or decade. Hope, knowing that she had no time to wait around, needed to find out which one her uncle Kol was in. But, since the body had no heartbeat, she had no choice but to look inside. Hovering over one of the coffins which might or might not hold her uncle, Hope bit her lip as she tried to prepare for that picture. Then, with a sigh, she slowly lifted the lid, but was just met with the inside of the coffin. Slight relief washed over her, but also irritation that she had to do it again. The hybrid witch quickly closed the lid and made her way over to one of the other other coffins of choice. She grabbed the lid and sighed, questioning her sanity as she grabbed the handle.

_I'm going to open one of these coffins and come face to face with a burnt uncle. He better thank me for this._

Then, with that thought in mind, Hope slowly opened the lid.

...and blue her eyes landed on the incinerated body, the _unrecognizable _body of Kol Mikaelson.

The old pictures of him she had seen over the years still didn't help with her trying to find some features that looked like them. She knew it was him but his dark brown eyes that her aunt described as 'unpredictable yet playful', were not to be seen. All she could see was just...black. His smirk that he had in almost every picture she had seen was not there. This just wasn't Kol but she knew that it was. Instead, all was to be seen of him was...nothing. He was charcoal and when her wolf caught this, she swore that she could still smell burning. She suddenly found it unable to breathe, a lump formed in her throat, tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall over. Hope had never cried much in her life, but at that moment, she found herself unable to _not _cry.

"This won't happen again."She whispered, determination in her voice as she suddenly felt the need to protect him."To any of you."

Then, just like her father before her, the upset that she felt was soon overruled by anger and hate. Hate towards those that killed him. Her wolf howled, feeling the need to defend it's family, even though her uncle wasn't a wolf at all.

"Don't worry, _when_ you come back, one day i'll bring back those who killed you,"Hope sniffed, wiping her wet cheeks."In Rebekah's words, that '_vampire harlot and her degenerate brother' _won't get away with it."

She smiled own at her uncle's body."I'll come back soon. I give you my word. You'll be home soon."

Hope nodded at her own words, as if sealing the promise, before shutting the lid to his coffin. Knowing that she had to cloak it again just in case her father noticed, Hope finished her task before turning and walking out of the dungeon.

_It won't be long now._

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you liked it, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4—The Midnight Expedition

**Sorry for taking so long. I really struggled with this chapter and I almost gave up but at least I wrote something. If you want to see more, please leave a review and I will try to write the last chapter soon.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece—Chapter Four**

**.**

**.**

**26th February—Midnight**

_**Spell—**_✓

_**Salt—**_✓

_**Daylight ring—✓**_

_**Human for him to feed on so that he won't kill the entire town in a hunger haze—✓**_

_**Candles—✓**_

_**Uncle Kol's Original body—**_

Hope smiled to herself and looked away from her check-list to glance at the coffin on the ground next to her.

She quickly scribbled a tick next to the last item on the list."...check. Thank you for compulsion."

A small, proud smile appeared on her face as she looked over everything she had collected in order to do the spell and she felt both exited and fear of doing the spell, slightly feeling worried just in case it didn't work. She shook her head in order to forget the negative thoughts and, instead focused on the power she held that was strong enough to bring him back to her.

How had she gotten her uncle's body without her family and the army noticing?

A sleeping spell that would keep them in a slumber until she was finished.

She knew that when the woke up that they would know exactly who had done it and she would be lectured by both her uncle Elijah and mother but Kol had almost begged her in the letter not to tell them. And that her family wouldn't allow her to risk being weak for a while even if they had known. Hope shrugged. If it meant being able to bring her uncle back, despite a small chance doubting it, then she would keep them sleeping for the next hundred years and try for that long if it meant her uncle having a large chance at returning home. Yes, she would be a little weak if it did work because the spell would be really stressful, not to mention that she was giving her some of her strength to Kol in order for his soul to return to his body. She was healing him, returning him to life and since she couldn't die like the others witches who had tried the spell, she would become weak, but only for a short amount of time.

Hope sighed, twirling Kol's daylight ring around her finger as she looked up at the full moon. She had chosen to do the spell on a full moon. Wolves were wild but stronger on a full moon and since she was a quarter wolf, it meant the same for her. She needed all the mental and physical strength she needed in order for the spell to have a better chance at working.

"I'll try, uncle Kol."Hope mumbled, placing the candles around where her uncle had _painfully_ died sixteen years before in the arms of her family. The candles were going to circle around the symbol."If it doesn't work this time, i'll try again and again until the end of time. Promise."

"We have a ninety nine percent of it working, and if it does, don't die again."

Hope kneeled down at where she was needed and with a snap of her fingers, the candles lit suddenly. She then reached into her bag and pulled out the salt. She hummed to keep herself focused, using the salt she needed to heal him to draw for the symbol, copying the drawn one her uncle had scribbled on the instruction. When finished, Hope leaned back, looking at the drawn symbol on the paper then at the one she had just finished, nodding to herself when she was pleased with how it looked. She crossed out the symbol on her checklist then she began her next task which was placing her uncle's burned beyond recognition body inside the symbol.

"This is weird considering you did die here and all. You have to return _here_?"

"Why am I here?"A scared voice said at the corner of the mausoleum. Hope turned around, looking guiltily at the terrified woman. She had been compelled not to run."What are you going to do to me?"

_Uncle Elijah would be so mad. I haven't killed anyone since I died. Snatch, eat and erase. No breaking the rules._

Well, she wouldn't be killing her. Her uncle would, but it didn't make it any easier not to feel bad.

"You won't feel a lot of pain. It'll be done quickly. He'll be starving."Hope soothed, using the tone she used with Davina whenever she was upset."I'm sorry. I _really_ am. This is one part of this that I don't want to do. But I'd rather it be this way than him killing the whole city. Do you have any idea how hungry he'll be? He needs his strength."

After compelling her to be quiet since she needed to focus, Hope offered her a small smile before she turned back, ready to do her next task. Placing Kol's body in the middle of the symbol, salt and candles. This, apart from the young woman's death, was the part she hadn't been looking forward to do because in order to do that, she had to take his body out of the coffin. She hadn't looked inside since the first time and really didn't want to look at his charred body again. But she had to. Hope stood and made her way over to the coffin. It had taken six compelled humans to help getting it to the cemetery and they had left only minutes before.

"This is not going to make me want therapy after all." Hope said sarcastically before, after letting out a long sigh, she lifted the lid. She winced when she came face to face with Kol's burnt body, the body she had to _carry _to the middle of the circle."For this, uncle Kol, you are _so _watching a lot of romcoms with me and Bekah."

Hope, with a reluctant childish pout, reached in and gently, using all her strength, picked up her uncle's charcoaled body and began to move towards where he needed to be placed. She huffed, regretting sending the humans that helped her away. She had forgotten about this part. She felt slightly sick as her sensitive nose caught smell of how _scorched _he was. It reminded her of when her aunt had burned toast, but this, because of how long ago it happened, was worse. Hope, as gentle as she could, placed his body where it needed to be and quickly jumped back, coughing because of how badly his body was burned.

"No wonder you were ticked off."Hope whispered, returning to kneeling where she was needed."Forgetting the years you were daggered, a thousand years of ruling the supernatural world wasted for no good reason. I don't know if being an Ancestral Spirit is like being on the other side before it was ruined where you can watch us and all but i'll do my best."

Hope let out a long breath, returning to keeping herself focused.

She had to be _focused_, she had to use and make good of every single piece of strength she had. Mentally and physically. She had to have faith in herself because her uncle, her youngest uncle, was counting on her. He was stuck with the ancestors of New Orleans who weren't fond of him, she bet. He was stuck. She wasn't sure if he could watch over them or if he was just...stuck. She hoped he could. That he could see everything she was doing to try and help him. Hope was angry and anger was what made her stronger. She was a Mikaelson after all. She was angry that her uncle had died _twice _for no good reason because, in her eyes, that was what happened. She sat as comfortable as she could, and focused on that. On her anger and the spell.

On getting her uncle back and fixing her family.

He was the missing piece of their messed up, dysfunctional but loving puzzle.

Kol was a Mikaelson, he was her blood and because of that, she wouldn't give up.

"Right,"

Hope, glancing down at the spell she had memorised, grinned."Let's get started."

* * *

"**Don't worry, darling, i'm here. The ancestors don't like it, but i'm here."**

Smiling softly, Kol walked around his niece, who was busying herself with the spell. Being an Ancestral Spirit was similar to being on the Other Side. You were stuck. The only difference was that he couldn't keep an eye on his family like he had before. It was only when strong magic was being used that he was able to watch. When it wasn't, Kol was just...in darkness. It was difficult to put into words but he was just in _**darkness**_.

Which meant that this was the first time seeing his niece.

Well, his niece grown up. The last time had seen her was when Dahila and his mother had died and that had been the first time he had ever seen his niece. He had witnessed her being threatened by his aunt, he had seen her crying for her father, he seen her being rocked to sleep by Klaus before he had been torn away again. That had been the one time he had witnessed his hybrid brother being loving to anyone since Rebekah when they were human. Now he was seeing her doing one, if not the, most powerful spell he had come across. Even though she couldn't die, she was risking being weak, if only for a short while, for him. That was more than what anyone else had done for him. She was offering her blood to return his soul, offering some of her strength to restore him, to heal him. She didn't have to, she had never met him to consider him family, but she was doing it because they shared blood.

And she had done it all without a second thought.

Because he was blood.

"You are winsome, aren't you, love? But, you are Nik's daughter, there is a hit of the devil in your eyes." Kol commented, sitting on top of his coffin, eyeing Hope as she placed his daylight ring where it was needed before she, once again, focused.

"Hago un llamamiento a los vivos o muertos!"Hope suddenly called out, causing the candles that were lit to go out before the suddenly lit up again."Ignorarme y temer mi ira!"

_It was starting._

All went silent, and a moment later, Hope's eyes snapped open and Kol swore that he felt the atmosphere turn from empty to vigorous. As if the entire cemetery, dead or alive, knew _who _was amongst them. Kol chuckled and moved towards his niece, kneeling next to her."Powerful, charming and beautiful. A true Mikaelson."

Kol swallowed thickly, glancing at his Original body which was...unrecognisable. His fists clenched when he remembered screaming as he burned to death the first time then painfully slowly dying the second. His luck hadn't been working in his favour them days. He turned to his niece, who was staring at his body just like he had been and he witnessed her eyes flash amber. A growl left her and when she flicked her wrist, the door to the mausoleum slammed shut and a gush of wind made the candles flicker. Kol grinned proudly, nodding as Hope lit up the room once again.

That meant that she was ready.

"That's our girl."

Kol smiled, fondness in his eyes. He sat down and watched protectively, despite him being helpless and hoped that she would succeed in her task. The witches who had helped her, including Davina, had done well. Her mental focus and what kept her grounded was working well for her. Hope had the power of all the witches in New Orleans put together, and even beyond. His soul had to be brought back and in order to do that she had to demand it. Her power overruled nature itself, she _unbalanced_ it. She was playing with dark magic, a dark spell, but she was stronger than what he had thought, despite her power. She would not lose herself, he knew that, she was not just a witch. The wolf wouldn't let her lose herself and the anger she had would fuel her. She was strong to bring him back and to reunite him with the family that he had reluctantly left behind.

So Kol waited. He had done that for as long as he could remember.

He hated being alone.

He loathed it.

"Do your uncle proud, darling and give them hell."

* * *

"**Hago un llamamiento a los vivos o muertos!"**

_I hate spirits. Now that I have everyone's attention, dead or alive. Let's get this started. _

Hope let her double fangs come forward and she bit into her hand, which would create a bond that would help bring Kol's soul back. She, following the instructions he had written out, followed the symbol as the drops of her blood played their part. Her blood was powerful, she knew that much due to Davina staying the same age because of it. Her uncle would be bonded with her but that would only last until his soul was restored. She was related to him and because of that the bond would allow his soul to return. As would his ring, because he had worn it for a thousand years. Her power would flow through the circle, allowing the salt to heal him and that would lead to him returning. Hope bit her lip as her bite healed and she, once again, returned to her spot.

It was time.

_Please let this work. Not just for me and the family but for him. The family cannot be whole unless he comes back. _Hope thought sadly _I don't like Finn. He's the bloody reason he died again._

She smiled as she imagined her family reacting to seeing Kol again. She knew that they all, especially her protective father, would scold her for going behind their backs but when they got over that, they would be emotional and more than happy to see the youngest Mikaelson brother again. Her aunt's eyes would lighten up again and she, once more, would have her partner in crime back. Elijah would finally be able to lecture on his wild youngest brother, the brother who, despite their problems, considered him a hero. Her father would have his drinking buddy back, the brother who he fought with because they were so alike and Davina would have the second half of her coven returned. Their family wouldn't break down every year on the same date, instead, they could build bridges and be whole again. But not just that. Kol, who had yearned to be cared about and noticed, would finally have that wish.

With those thoughts, Hope felt more determined.

"If it doesn't work, if you all try to disturb the spell i'm telling dad and you'll all suffer." Hope whispered with a sigh, ignoring the spirits that were already trying to reject her.

They knew that something was happening. Something important. Something powerful. And they wanted to stop it.

"Wish me luck, uncle Kol."

Hope didn't see or hear her uncle, who was sitting next to her, wish her that luck.

The hybrid witch shut her eyes and began to chant the spell she now knew off by heart.

"_...victas phesmatisx eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas. Victas phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas..."_

Hope Mikaelson had been involved with magic for as long as she could remember.

Her first actual interaction with magic of her own free will had been when she had been less than a year old and that was when she had saved Camille. She had never had an actual teacher, but Davina had helped her with simple spells. Hope had never been able to have full control over her magic. It was mostly due to her emotions. Her wolf temperament. Due to her werewolf and because of her family temper, Hope's anger was difficult to control. It came in handy once in a while if threatened but if Hope was truly pushed to the limit, her magic was almost impossible to tame.

She would have outbursts.

If pushed Hope would react without mercy or without knowing she had. If threatened Hope's wolf would take charge and because of that fierce temper she had, her magic would be fuelled by it. She would lash out, unknowingly stirring up her magic and responding by accidentally snapping necks with a click of her fingers or turning blood to acid. No amount of teachings could prevent that which was why others tended to tread carefully with her. Because of this, witches, apart from Davina, weren't fond of her. She wasn't welcomed within the witch community and especially not welcomed in the cemetery. Witches had no _choice_ but to follow her, but that didn't mean they liked her. They considered her an abomination.

Especially now.

Because Hope was playing with dark magic as well as with the ancestors who already disliked the hybrid witch.

That was when the sound of whispers filled her head, trying to put her off track.

"_...victas phesmatisx eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas. Victas phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas..."_

_Angry_ whispers.

Whispers that wanted her gone, that wanted her to stop. The spell Hope was chanting was strong and dark. It was attempting to disturb the dead and the ancestors were not pleased.

But Hope was determined not to let them get to her.

When the whispers managed to succeed in making Hope sway slightly, dizziness overtaking her for a moment, the wolf suddenly took charge.

Like before, she couldn't see her uncle Kol sitting next to her, a proud yet protective smirk on his face because he knew what was coming.

With as much strength as she could muster to straighten, the hybrid witch's eyes snapped open. Her eyes turned amber and her double fangs extracted, showing that she was involving the _three_ species that she had inside of her, not just the witch and she let out a fierce growl. Her anger, that had been a burden, once again became the thing that grounded her, that helped her gain control. The wolf as well as the vampire gave her the mental strength, blocking out the whispers. Her chanting became more bolder and _loud. _She seemed oblivious to the blood dripping from her nose as she chanted as well as her claws that were digging into the palms of her hands as she re-gained control of the voices that had attempted to stray her. She fought the urge to give up because with each word she chanted, the more strength it took from her.

She refused to give up. She had come so far.

"_...victas phesmatisx eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas. Victas phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas..."_

She could feel it.

She couldn't describe what she felt but the change of atmosphere in the mausoleum meant that something was happening, the hybrid witch just didn't know _what_. She felt as if the air had been sucked from her lungs, as if she had lost every amount of strength she had, mentally and physically. The power she once felt her whole life had just vanished. She knew deep down that it was there, but Hope was too _drained _to search for it. But, still, she fought. The whispers got louder, trying to stop the task she was trying to complete, but because her mind was now too strong and protected, they weren't succeeding. Hope's mind was spinning, filling with thoughts that she couldn't focus on but she, with each power she could hold onto, chanted the words that she had memorized over and over, ignoring the blood that dripped from her chin that had been caused by a nose bleed she had refused to acknowledge.

The candles suddenly flickered and gushes wind hit Hope, who had to use her claws on the ground to keep her where she was sitting. Her eyes fluttered shut as she struggled through, feeling dizzy with each incarnation she continued to yell through the wind and darkness that suddenly enveloped her.

"_...victas phesmatisx eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas. Victas phesmatis ex eleto-__**"**_

Hope let out a loud sound of protest as she suddenly, drained and exhausted, fell back. She was too weak. The hybrid witch gasped for air as she tried to sit up and crawl back over to where she had been sitting in order to continue. It had to work, she had to try again and would as long as it took to finish her task. Hope angrily wiped the blood from her lips and tried to get up again, to move over to where she had fallen back from.

"_...victas phesmatisx eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas. Victas phesmatis ex eleto. Revertas phesmatis ut victas..."_

Suddenly, she was stopped and she fell back again., as if something was physically pushing her down. She couldn't move.

Did that mean that it had worked?

_Please._

Hope looked up, her eyes fluttering, but she kept them open. She turned her head and stared at darkness, knowing exactly where she had placed her uncle's body. For a long while she just _stared, _a part of her waiting for him to sit up and tell her that it had worked. It had to have worked. For her father, uncle, aunt, mother, her best friend and even her brother. But for most of all, for Kol himself. It had to work because if it didn't, she would try again. Even so, she desperately pleaded with everything she had for the spell to have worked because she didn't know if she had the heart to be rejected again.

"Please."

She waited.

She had no clue how long she had waited and truly didn't care. Hope sat there, staring into darkness as she waited for any sign that the spell she had spent _hours _preparing had worked.

But nothing happened. Nothing at all. Instead, she just sat there in silence.

The hybrid witch let out a choked sound and cupped a hand over her mouth. Silent tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't fight them. Hope hadn't cried for a long time, not since Mufasa had died in the Lion King when she had first watched it. But at that moment nobody she loved was there to hold her as she cried. Her heart clenched and muffled sobs could be heard as she tried to control herself.

_It didn't work, I failed. I failed everyone...i failed him-_

Suddenly a sharp intake of breath was heard, cutting through the thick silence and snapping the hybrid witch out of her thoughts.

She couldn't see what was happening due to the darkness and how _weak_ she felt but she heard flailed movements of arms and legs as if a newborn was struggling to learn how to walk by itself. Her ears then picked up the sound of more movement, this time heavier and, as if terrified to move, Hope remained on the ground, trying to see through the darkness. Even if he had wanted to move, she couldn't, she was too exhausted. She swallowed thickly when heavy, stumbling footsteps made their way towards her, knocking over the candles as they tried to control their balance.

She could hear another heartbeat. A heartbeat that wasn't her own or the woman who was still cowering in the corner. A deep and slightly _relived _chuckle was the next thing that broke through the silence along with a growl.

A hungry growl.

The feet stopped near her and Hope swore that she felt the call of her own blood. Something similar she felt whenever her family was near her. She then heard screaming, and knew that the girl she had brought with her was no longer when the sound of her heartbeat slowed down. She bit her lip, slightly nervous, but deep down she knew that something had gone right. Her wolf was calling out. Not because it felt threatened but because it recognised someone or something and felt _safe_.

But until she saw him face to face, she refused to believe it.

Hope snapped her fingers, hoping to light up the candles that hadn't been knocked over but she couldn't. She was weak and completely exhausted. Instead, she just lay there in wait, trying to keep her eyes open. The scent of fresh blood hit her nose and she looked up, once again, trying to see through the darkness. Feet came towards her and Hope inhaled sharply, hesitant yet exited. Hope's eyes glassed over when she finally saw the face that she had only seen in family pictures. She didn't resist when strong arms picked her up, one hooking underneath her legs and the other around her waist.

"I got you, love. I got you."

Hope let out a long breath, her head resting against a strong shoulder as she was led out of the mausoleum and into the cemetery. It was light which meant that she had been away from home for many hours.

The hybrid witch let out a shaky gasp when she caught sight of who was holding her.

"U-Uncle Kol?"

Hope fought to keep her eyes open long enough to catch the gaze of dark brown eyes. Eyes that she had seen in many pictures that her family had shown her. They softened when they looked down at her and her uncle, her _youngest _uncle who had saved her life twice when she was a child gave her a charming smile, blood dripping from his chin.

"The one and only, darling. Now, come, let's get you home. I have a family reunion to attend."

Hope, slowly giving into how tired she was, smiled back before her eyes shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**I don't know if Kol can see what happens now that he's an Ancestral Spirit like he did at the other side before it collapsed, but in this fic, he can now and then. Anyway, please leave a review if you want the next chapter.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5—He's Family

**A/N Here is the fifth and last chapter! Sorry this took so long, I got writer's block. Thank you all who reviewed, followed and favorited, it means a lot.**

**Have you heard about Kol coming back? I'm not sure who will be playing him but I hope it's Nate, I love him. Daniel did a great job as Kol but only Nate can play him. I've never shipped Kol and Davina because i've lost any small amount of respect I had for her. Her going against Klaus when she witnessed Kol's last dying words to him saying that he just wanted his family to care. But I have a soft spot for them, I like that Kol has someone on his side for once. **

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**The Missing Piece—Chapter Five**

**.**

**.**

_**Kol:** I'm not the bad guy in this chapter of our family's story! I'm the wronged! I'm the dead, but **never** mourned. And whilst you got everything that you wanted, I got a family who didn't care if I lived or if I died!_

_**Klaus:** Despite your behavior, you're still my brother!… I've daggered all of you! Each for your own good! If you don't agree with my motives, fine. I never claimed to be the bastion of temperance but stop this drivel about being singled out and unloved. You are a Mikaelson! You're my blood. And I need you. I **need** you by my side._

— **Kol Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson**

**.**

**.**

"**How are you feeling, darling?"**

"As if I have just brought one of the most oldest and powerful beings back from the dead."Hope replied, looking up at her uncle as he carried her. His clothes, that he had been wearing from when he first died, were torn slightly but still wearable."How about you?"

"As if the most powerful creature on earth brought me back from the dead."

Hope smirked proudly while he grinned, just as proud.

"Daddy's gonna be mad."Hope said, resting her head against her uncle's shoulder."I'm not supposed to do dangerous spells, it takes a lot from me. I can't even walk without falling over."

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure i'll be able to deal with your father, I have had experience." Kol drawled.

"Says the former dead man."

"I'm still dead."

She laughed and lifted her hand, pulling off the daylight ring. She slipped it on his index finger where he always wore it causing him to smirk down at her. He nodded thankfully, looking at his ring with a proud look before he let his eyes trail around the lights in the sky and the people around him.

He was back.

Hope had given him life.

He was immortal again.

"Why did you do it?"Kol suddenly asked, looking down at her as he walked down the street.

"Why did you bring me back? You had a choice."

"Because you're my family and I would gladly do it again."She replied without hesitance, smiling up at him

He heisted, his eyes unreadable before he grinned..

"Always and forever, uncle Kol."

* * *

**Mikaelson Compound**

"**Where the bloody hell is she?"**

"Klaus, calm down. I'm sure she's fine-"

"_Calm down?_"Klaus repeated, eyes flashing amber at the mother of his child."She did a _sleeping_ spell on us to make sure that we wouldn't be able to follow her. How am I supposed to calm down?"

"Do you want me to call the guys and get them to look for her?"

Klaus nodded, grabbing his jacket and shrugging it on.

Marcel snapped his fingers and a second later their army appeared, standing by the entrance, waiting for their orders. There were around thirty of them which included both werewolves and vampires. They had been around Hope from a young age so they knew where she would usually go if she were out alone. Marcel nodded when Klaus gave him a look that told him that he was in agreement.

"You lot take the bayou and i'll take the Quarter while Davina searches the cemetery."

Davina nodded and gestured for Marcel to follow her while Elijah followed Klaus to the stairs. Hayley flashed downstairs, standing in front of the witch and the vampires as she shook her head wildly. She knew that Hope's actions were wrong but she also knew that her daughter could take care of herself. Klaus sighed as he came to a stop in front of the mother of his child, the rest stopping behind him.

"No!"Hayley said, holding her hands up in front of Klaus to make him stop."Hope is the most powerful being in this world, Klaus, i'm sure she's fine. Now i'm not saying that what she did was wrong but she's _sixteen_ years old, she's going to sneak out. That's what teenagers do."

"Not _my_ teenager."Klaus said, snapping his fingers, calling out."Go!"

"Daddy!"

The vampires and werewolves stopped in their tracks at the sight of their princess. Klaus, still turned from the gate, witnessed Elijah's face going pale at the sight of something. So, thinking the worst, his face fell and his anger disappeared which turned into worry. His eyes flashed angrily as he remembered his daughter going out behind their backs and he hissed her name.

"Where the bloody hell have you-"

Klaus cut himself off as he turned around and face the entrance, his face falling as his eyes landed on his youngest brother. His face went as pale as Elijah's and he stumbled back, his eyes glassing over at the sight of his brother. Rebekah stepped forward, her face going pale as she stared at her brother, eyes filling with tears as she gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth. Marcel's smile fell from his face and he caught the blonde just before she fainted as he eyed the youngest Mikaelson brother.

"K-Kol?"

He held out his arms, smirking at his sister."The one and only, 'Bekah."

"It's you!"

Rebekah let go of Marcel and flashed over to her brother, wrapping his arms around him and burying her face in his neck. Hope, who was now on her feet, smiled happily, tears in her eyes as she watched her aunt sob against her brother. Elijah smiled as he walked over to his little brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, silently saying everything Klaus couldn't. The hybrid king was still staring at his brother, emotion in his eyes that he would deny later.

"Welcome home, brother."Elijah smiled.

"It's good not being in hell anymore."

Rebekah pulled back from her brother and laughed."I've missed you."

"I've missed me to, Bex."

"Wha-_How?_"Hayley asked, confused.

Kol and Hope shared a look, like two small children keeping a secret.

A look that Klaus caught.

He frowned before his eyes flashed.

"Here we go."Kol said.

"You didn't."Klaus whispered, anger in his voice."You put _yourself_ at risk-"

"I didn't put myself at risk, daddy._ I can't die_. The only thing that happened was I went a little weak."Hope defended herself, making Kol nod."Don't blame Kol, it was my choice. I know how much you all missed him, even I missed him even though i'd never met him. He is a part of this family and I had the power to bring him back so I did. For all of you and it's worth feeling a little weak for."

"I did it for you, daddy."Hope said, stepping forward and grabbing her father's hand."And for Kol. I'd do it again. Always and forever."

Klaus looked over at his brother who was smirking his signature smirk as he whispered to his sister.

He had missed him. He had missed their bickering, their drinks and most of all he had missed the missing piece of his family.

Kol was that missing piece.

"Thank you, Hope."Elijah finally said, walking over to his niece and kissing her forehead."From all of us."

Klaus nodded, his anger gone. He pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her temple."You did good, baby wolf. But if you ever do that again i'll ground you for a century."

Hope giggled against her father."Promise."

Kol, feeling someone's eyes on him, smirked to himself as he turned around, letting his eyes land on his favorite witch. He had watched over her the past sixteen years and didn't know how to feel about the one person who had stayed on his side, the one person he had let himself trust after a thousand years of betrayal. He felt a warmth in his chest as he stared at her, tilting his head as he eyes filled with tears at the sight of him. She had spent those sixteen years pushing herself to the limit with trying to find ways to bring him back.

She accepted him.

And he felt for her, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He wouldn't label it...he couldn't.

He grinned, stepping forward and drawled."Hello, Davina."

Davina stared at him, her lips parted.

She stumbled back and Hope caught her before she fell over at the sight of the Original. She loved Kol whichever body he was in and had spent sixteen years wishing for him to come back, dreaming about him in the bed next to her, remembering the memories they had made together, searching every spell-book. And the entire time her best friend, Hope, had been the key. She couldn't put into words how she was feeling but if she had to describe it it would be relief.

She was relieved.

Kol was back.

"Don't tell me you're going to run into my arms like in the movies, darling."Kol chuckled, towering over her like he always had."I'd much rather a hot make out sess-"

Kol was cut off when Davina suddenly slapped him across the face, making his head snap to the side. He chuckled at the stinging feeling in his cheek, impressed by her fire as always.

Davina met his gaze as he looked down at her, a tear slipping down her cheek."Don't you dare die again, Kol Mikaelson."

He nodded, stepping forward and lifting her chin with his finger."I give you my word."

She nodded and leaned up on her tip toes, pressing her mouth to his in a harsh kiss.

A kiss that quickly turned deeper when Kol's fingers tangled into her hair and tugged at it, arm locking around her waist as he wrenched his witch close, who moaned in pleasure.

Hope and Rebekah, who had been cooing at them suddenly scrunched up their faces in disgust as they witnessed Kol slipping his tongue into Davina's mouth. Hope turned in her father's arms and buried her head in his shoulder as she heard her uncle chuckle against her 'aunt' who bit on his bottom lip.

"Eugh!"

"_Okay!_"Hayley said loudly, wrenching the two apart."There are children in the room! Cut it out!"

"That's mean, she-wolf. If you want a piece of me all you had to do was ask."

Hayley glared at Kol before she turned around to Klaus and said."Now I know why you daggered him. He's annoying."

"He's Kol."Rebekah simply said, shrugging.

Klaus nodded in agreement with his sister as did Elijah.

Kol was their family.

He was sarcastic, sadistic, rude but in some ways he was the most loyal of them all.

Kol had never turned his back on them and though he hurt them at times when it came down to it he stood with his family. He had never betrayed any of them and he was always there for Klaus when he wanted to let loose, he was always there for his sister when she needed him and he looked up to Elijah. He had always stood by them and sometimes they had never noticed that, they had never noticed him and after sixteen years of being without him Klaus finally realized how Kol had felt.

All Kol wanted was acceptance.

And it took him dying _twice_ for them to realize that.

Klaus stepped forward and placed his hand on Kol's shoulder.

"He's family."

Kol's head snapped up at Klaus' words and he frowned."I am?"

Kol had expected them to turn their back on him when he returned.

He had expected to be banished for summoning Hope but he was finally being invited into the family he had felt left out of for one thousand years.

Klaus smirked at his brother as he nodded."You're a Mikaelson, brother. Always and forever."

They accepted him.

Always and forever.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**I'm so sorry it's so short but I struggled a lot with it.**

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
